


The Two Little Devils

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, I love those tag names, Incest, M/M, MorMorMor, Three-somes, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's two of you..." Sebastian said, mouth gaped and eyes wide. He slowly crept into the room cautious of how fast he was moving and how much noise he was making. He didn't want to startle them, or at least that was his train of thought. They were both so cute, like little deer, it was probably just the eyes. So amazingly beautiful and two of them. Two!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Little Devils

"There's two of you..." Sebastian said, mouth gaped and eyes wide. He slowly crept into the room cautious of how fast he was moving and how much noise he was making. He didn't want to startle them, or at least that was his train of thought. They were both so cute, like little deer, it was probably just the eyes. So amazingly beautiful and two of them. Two! 

Jim's clone started to chuckle and looked up, "Is your pet always this strange?" Jim shook his head and kissed the other's forehead and then Sebastian's, once he had crawled up to stare at Richard. 

"Sebastian this is my brother, Richard. Richard this is my pet." Sebastian tried not to let his title hurt him. He knew what he was, didn't have delusions of greater, but the way Jim lingered on Richard's name made his stomach drop. He wanted to be praised too, and it must have shown in his light blue eyes because Jim laughed and bopped his nose with his index finger. "Don't worry pet, I love you too but I haven't seen my brother in so long." 

Sebastian nodded slowly and looked back at Richard. They were identical in almost every way, same big, brown eyes, same leering smile and round cheeks. The only way that he could even tell they were different people was their hair and clothing. Jim had his slicked back with hair gel, impeccably done as always. Richards was left shaggy and spiked making him look all of twenty, just like his brother did when not trying to plot the world’s destruction. 

Carefully and without thinking Sebastian leaned forward and kissed Richard. It felt the same as Jim and he kept pressing into it. A small amount of tongue slipping between his lips was all he needed and he crawled closer, raising to his knees and taking the man's face in his hands to deepen the kiss. "Stop. Bad pet, bad!" He heard Jim cry but didn't listen, they were the same, it was amazing. He kept kissing until he was brutally shoved backwards. 

His eyes snapped open and he glared at Jim before he saw the man's disapproving frown. "Richard is mine. I didn't give you permission to kiss him." Sebastian's scowled down at the floor and shoulders hunched but he didn't respond. "Bastian. Look at me. Ask nicely and I might let you." No response. "Are you sulking pet? You are so stubborn." 

"I shouldn't have kissed him back." Richard said as nuzzled closer to his brother. "I am sorry brother..." 

"No, you hush. Sebastian, look at me." Bitterly Sebastian followed the command. "What happened to my good little pet?" Jim asked as he ran a finger down his sniper's clean shaven face. "Are you jealous of Richard, is that it? Feel all territorial? Do you need to mark your territory? "Sebastian's cheeks flushed and Jim just chuckled."I am not yours to pee on, you know that." His cheeks flushed even more and he nodded before nudging against the criminal's hand to encourage him to continue the strokes. He did, slowly tracing Sebastian's full lips, his strong jaw and right as the sniper's eyes fluttered closed he slapped him. 

"Sorry boss." Sebastian cried quickly, now beyond arms reach of both Richard and Jim after recoiling backwards onto his arse.

“Better. Remember your place Bastian.” Jim wiped away the spit his sniper left on the bottom of Richard’s mouth then kissed him in order to get the taste out of his little brother’s mouth. Sebastian couldn’t help but grow harder at the sight. 

He was a man with few morals and who had probably seen every porn on the internet that featured incest, rape, and pain. It wasn’t that his sexual desires weren’t fulfilled with Jim but sometimes the man just wanted to focus on his empire or he got stuck in a rut and that left Sebastian with Handgelina Jolie and her sister Rosy Palm. Lord almighty did Jim make a fuss the first time Seb called his hands that. 

The scene unraveling in front of him could fill those lonely nights for years. Richard was just pressing up into the kiss with his hips when Jim pulled off with a wet pop and went back to glaring at Sebastian who almost forgot he was in trouble. The blonde’s mouth was hanging open and eyes unfocused with lust. His hand was palming at the front of his trousers and Jim just rolled his eyes. “Are you enjoying this?” 

Sebastian looked up, wide eyed and innocent. “Yes sir.”

“Would you like to watch me fuck my little brother senseless?” He moaned and pushed his palm against his erection and nodded. “You are so simple minded.” Jim chastised and slapped Sebastian’s hand away from his groin. “Undress.”

“Excuse me?” 

“I detest repeating myself, love.” Sebastian blinked dumbly before it clicked that Jim wasn’t joking. He sat back on his knees and pulled the black tee shirt he was wearing off over his head with little allure. His built body spoke for its self though and he could feel Richard’s eyes staring at him as he moved to shimmy off his cargos. When he finished and all his clothes were puddled in the corner of the room he looked up sheepishly only to smile when he saw Jim’s approving grin. “Gorgeous don’t you think Rich?” 

“Does he have a collar?” Richard asked with a giggle and curled into his brother’s chest. He was blushing which Sebastian found utterly adorable. He could never get Jim to blush, even when he showed up to one of the ‘office’ meetings in only a tiger striped thong. 

“Get your collar pet.” 

He swallowed hard before nodding and crawling over to the dresser to put on the thick black leather collar Jim bought him a while back. It had a little sliver loop in the front were a name tag hung, one of his from the army only it had been engraved with a JM when Jim hired him. He tugged it into a more comfortable position nestled against his windpipe and smiled back at the twins.

“Do you like him? Did I choose well for us?” Jim asked his brother who nodded with wide eyes. “Should I have him give us a little show? He is so good at being a slut.” Richard nodded even more enthusiastically and turned to press a kiss against Jim’s chin as he gave a breathy please. 

Sebastian had crawled back to the base of the bed and was staring at the two with a look of childish excitement. He loved when Jim had him dance, he loved showing off but above all he loved making his boss proud. “You heard him, give my brother the best pet.” 

The blond was up in an instant. His cock was hard and sticking straight in front of him, begging for his attention but he ignored it and flexed his abdominal muscles so they rolled like a little wave. He watched his muscles move his arms, his legs, his chest; he could even make his cock bounce with a clench of his butt cheeks. Of course showing off his body was just the start of his fun. 

When he could feel both men’s attention solely on him he moved his hand down his flexed stomach to his prick and wrapped his long, scared fingers around the base. “May I?” He asked before starting to fist it in honest. Jim nodded, his mouth pulled into a tight grin as he watched his brother’s face stare longingly at Sebastian.

A small gasp left the sniper’s parted lips as his fingers stroked the tip of his cock, smearing the precum down the sides. He set up a slow speed so that the twins could admire his long, thick member. He had been blessed or so Jim always liked to tell him. He couldn’t argue with that though. He made a man cry once just by fucking him, he was even trying to be gentle and everything. He was too lost in his own thoughts and sensations to notice that Richard was standing in front of him and Jim was leaning against the head board alone. 

“Jim says you’ll…” Sebastian’s eyes snapped open and he quickly understood which saved Richard from further embarrassment, though he would have liked to see if the boy’s cheeks could get any redder. He sank down to his knees and looked up into the dark brown eyes that looked too soft to look so much like Jim’s. He placed the man’s small pale hand on the back of his head and gave a little smile. 

“Hurry up.” Jim hissed possessively at them. “Richard is mine. I am letting him use you, don’t let it go to your head pet.” 

“Yes sir.” Seb snapped and quickly removed the other’s trousers and pants with little effort. Richard was just as skinny as Jim and just as well-endowed. He smiled up at the boy and started to lavish affection on his hard on. “How do you like it?” 

“Any way, please just.” With a little flick of tongue from Sebastian, Richard’s words were lost in a sea of mewls and the sniper took that as his queue to start. His mouth closed around the boy’s prick, he went fast, the way Jim liked it, flicking his tongue across the tip, hands playing with the other’s ball sack. He didn’t have a gag reflex and he quickly found that Richard made the most delightful squeal when he was taken all the way back into Sebastian’s throat.

Jim’s jealousy started to flare at the sight of his dear brother’s writhing from under his pet’s ministrations. Even if both men were his, he didn’t like seeing Richard reduced to babbling nonsensical moans by another person’s mouth. 

“I’ll take over from here. Thank you Moran.” Sebastian pulled off with a wet pop and a confused face. Both Richard and he looked over at the dark haired man, who was quickly pulling off the layers of designer clothing he insisted he be dressed in, with matching long faces. 

Richard was the first to speak before Jim slid down his trousers and walked to the closet. “I-I thought you said he could he could… Jim… I am sorry… please… I thought it was okay!” He kept muttering fearfully as if he thought something bad was about to happen to him. 

“It was okay. It’s not anymore.” Jim pulled a bottle of lube from the closet. Only a bottle of lube, no whips or paddles, nothing to hurt his baby brother. “On the bed Seb. Stay there.” He followed orders quickly knowing the tone of voice Jim had wasn’t one to mess with. “Take off the rest of your clothes Richard.”

The boy was soft again even with how hard Sebastian had worked but his dick twinged at the words. “I didn’t have anyone else while we… while you…”

“You better not have. I will be gentle as I always am.” Jim was never gentle and his two pets exchanged looks. All the same Richard pulled off his soft baby blue jumper and climbed out of his trousers. He set himself up leaning over the bed and sniffled softly. 

“Hush now, just like when we were kids. Remember? We were so young and you thought you could hide from me.” Richard nodded softly as a smile rose to his lips. He blushed when he turned to Sebastian who was watching them again like they were the most fascinating porno he’d ever seen. Pure lust dragged across his boyish features. “You liked it.” Not a question but Richard nodded anyway. “Good boy, such a pretty little boy.” 

Jim littered kisses to his brother’s back. A lubed finger worked its way into Richard’s clenched arse, loosening him, making him moan quietly. The first finger was the hardest, as was the third and the forth but it helped make the next step easier and there were times Jim had shoved into him without it, usually when he thought someone else was pining for Rich, so he was happy he took his time tonight. He even seemed to be focusing on making it good for his brother too since each push dragged across his prostate. 

“Jim please!” Sebastian gasps from the top of the bed earning him strange looks from both the brothers. “I’ll be good, I promise… please…” He sounds so broken with his blue eyes begging and dick being pumped in his hand. He is close that much is obvious. His dick is leaking, the head engorged and red just like Sebastian’s cheeks. He doesn’t know what he wants Jim to give him, he’d take anything though. Permission to cum, permission to watch, but he didn’t expect the criminal to laugh. 

“Do you want to come little one?” Jim cooed over at his, not little by any stretch of the imagination, sniper. “So needy and desperate? Look at you. Chest all flushed. You’re close.” Sebastian nodded, hips bucking up at the words. “Fine. You may come, but…” Those endlessly ocean blue eyes opened wide begging for anything. “You have to do it solely from feeling my brother in your throat.” 

“Ye-yes sir…” His hand stopped moving instantly. 

After a few short breaths and once Richard got positioned so Jim could slide behind him as he kneeled on the bed and Sebastian could lay under him they started to move. It was like one well-oiled machine. Jim rutting against Richard’s arse, Richard moaning and bucking into Sebastian’s mouth who had his hands balled into fists around the sheets in order to not touch his throbbing dick. 

Sebastian almost feels sorry for the twin. He is screaming loudly, not in pain, though the pleasure he is in could feel like pain. He writhed and squirmed away from the fast pounding of his brother only to get trapped by a warm mouth on his dick, and then he’d keen. His hand was scrapping against Sebastian’s legs, sometimes climbing up to his thighs to clench, before his little mouth found a nice spot to bite and draw a moan from the sniper. At one point Sebastian swore Richard was crying because little wet kisses fell against his crotch but it was hot in their little bubble of immoral acts body heat raising making sweat drip from all their bodies so it could have just been that. He knew it wasn’t but he’d let the man keep his dignity. 

Jim was the last to cum. Richard came within minutes of Sebastian. Sebastian had always loved hearing the sounds Jim made and when it was two little desperate keens and pleads it was only worse. The blond used Richard’s sweater to clean the cum from the softly dozing twin’s chest, then from his boss’s thighs before using it across his body and discarding it to the floor. 

Both twins curled up against opposite sides of Sebastian. Richard taking up most of the man’s chest but Jim got most of the covers so it was a fair trade. They slept peacefully. Bodies completely exhausted. They’d need the rest for the morning. Jim didn’t get to see his brother a lot. When he didn’t he certainly didn’t waste any of their time.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long. I was so afraid to write dicks. I hope it isn't to awk. I am sorry. I'll go die in a hole. Next adventures; Omega verse mormor, Bond!lock mormor.... both really long. HAHAHAHA gonna die.


End file.
